


Kinda Into It

by Humansunshine



Series: Maia Month 2018 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Pool & Billiards, references to star trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: The first time Mizzy and Malec all go out together.





	Kinda Into It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronicallyraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyraz/gifts).



> Prompted by chronicallyraz! They wanted: any Maia/Izzy maybe and Maia & Alec being buddies because I live for their friendship :)

“So, are you gonna give me the shovel talk?” Maia asked, chalking the tip of her pool cue, her eyes wandering over to Izzy standing at the bar with Magnus.

Alec snorted, shaking his head. “I don’t have to. Izzy is more than capable of calling out any funny business all by herself.” He bent over to take his shot, squinting one eye to aim. “Besides, I’m not sure I could take you even if I wanted to.” 

Maia laughed. “I don’t know, I’ve only been at this a few years. Weren’t you brought up on blood wine?” She hummed, tapping her chin. “Oh, no, my mistake. That’s the klingons. Same difference,” she shrugged.

“You’re dating a klingon.” Alec reminded her, smirking with satisfaction as he sunk the ball. 

“I’m kinda into it, honestly.” Maia replied, and Alec rolled his eyes. 

“You and Izzy are meant to be.” 

Maia beamed at him, leaning on her cue. “Damn right we are.”

“I can’t believe it took Magnus this long to set you up, honestly. He’s slipping.” Alec murmured, tutting as his next ball bounced off the corner pocket. 

“Must be the old age.” Maia quipped, her eyebrows raising as she heard Magnus clear his throat behind her. She grinned over her shoulder at him, and he glared playfully at her. “You’re looking damn good for it, though.” 

“Mmmmm, I’ll remember that next time you get a breakout and you need some of my spot treatment.” Magnus hummed, passing Alec his drink.

Izzy pressed into Maia’s side, kissing her cheek and waving the fresh bottle of beer under Maia’s nose. “Is it our turn?” 

“Yeah, it’s yours, I think.” Maia swapped the pool cue for the beer Izzy was holding, taking a swig as she watched Izzy line up a shot, her mouth falling open as she potted two balls with one shot, the two of them skidding into different pockets. “Babe?! Have you been going easy on me?!”

Izzy shrugged, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “Maybe a little.” 

Magnus and Maia gaped at her as she sunk another ball. 

“There’s a reason why she’s the only Lightwood with a laboratory.” Alec chuckled, shaking his head. “Why do you think the rest of us refuse to play games with her? She’s like this with cards, too.” 

“Hey, don’t be bitter because I’m the superior sibling,” Izzy straightened up, having missed her third shot. “Mom and Dad love you more it’s only fair I got the brains.”

“I have ever been so attracted to you.” Maia announced, wrapping her arms around Izzy’s waist. “Have I told you that you’re a badass lately?” 

Izzy squinted, looking at the ceiling. “Twice. Today.” 

Maia grinned, and kissed her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking Maia-centric prompts all through July!


End file.
